


Time We Can Borrow

by carolinecrane



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Freak Show
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4949176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The little moments they steal together will always be Ma Petite's favorites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time We Can Borrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetcarolanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts).



At night, the tent was filled with the sounds of music and singing, the laughter and gasps and sometimes screams of the audience. During the day it was quiet, at least when there was no one using it for rehearsal. Right now the tent was still and empty, silent except for the sound of a high, delighted giggle.

“Shh,” Ma Petite hissed, turning in Pepper’s arms to rest a tiny hand on Pepper’s giggling mouth. “Someone will hear.”

Pepper pressed her lips together hard, but delighted laughter still shone in her eyes, and Ma Petite couldn’t help smiling too. They stayed as still as possible behind the curtain, listening with their whole bodies for the sound of footsteps growing nearer. 

For a long while they didn’t hear anything, but just when Pepper started to get restless they heard the heavy tent flap open and someone shuffled inside. Pepper giggled again, then clamped her own hand over her mouth to stop herself from giving away their position. Ma Petite mirrored the gesture, smiling behind her fingers while they waited to see if their hiding place was good enough. 

They listened as hard as they could, but footsteps were too easily muffled on the dirt floor of the tent, so they had no warning before the curtain they hid behind was flung open. Pepper jumped and they both shrieked, then laughed as Salty shouted, “Hah! Found you!”

“No fair,” Pepper cried, but she sounded delighted to be found, and Ma Petite knew she didn’t mind that now it would be their turn to search for the others.

They followed Salty out of the tent, and when he crowed, “Found them!” as soon as they were outside, Ma Petite laughed again and clapped her hands together. 

“Now you hide!” Pepper shouted, bouncing a little in her excitement. Meep and Salty and the others giggled and started to scatter, but before they got far Jimmy appeared to stop them. 

“Sorry, guys,” he said, smiling as though he really was sorry to interrupt their game. Ma Petite knew he was, just like she knew he wished he could still play with them the way he used to. “You’re gonna have to pick it up later. Time for rehearsal. Elsa’ll be here in a minute.”

The musicians scattered first, hurrying into the tent to get their instruments set up before Elsa arrived. Ma Petite could tell Pepper was disappointed to give up their turn at being It, but she turned in her friend’s arms and pressed a comforting hand to Pepper’s cheek.

“Next time will be our turn. We will not forget.”

“Next time,” Pepper repeated, her smile sparkling in her eyes. 

“Yes, next time,” Ma Petite said with a smile. For they would always be together, and for them there would always be a next time.


End file.
